Ochtenddauws Teken: Hoofdstuk 2
Verdrietig keek Ochtendkit naar Snorpoel. ‘Snorpoel! Wordt wakker!’ jammerde ze. Ze keek met grote, glazige ogen naar haar moeder. ‘Mam, waarom wordt Snorpoel niet wakker?’ ‘Lieverd, h-hij i-is d-d-dood,’ stamelde ze. ‘Wat?! Maar dat kan niet! Hij zou vader worden!’ ‘We praten hier later over, nu moeten we gaan!’ Ochtendkit keek om zich heen. Het gevecht was nog steeds niet afgelopen. ‘We gaan naar het oudstenhol,’ gebaarde Vonkspikkel met haar staart. Maar Ochtendkit was niet van plan om weg te lopen. ‘We kunnen Snorpoel hier toch niet laten liggen?’ ‘We zullen wel moeten,’ zuchtte Vonkspikkel. ‘Nee! We moeten hem nu meenemen.’ Haar moeders haren kwamen rechtovereind te staan. ‘Ochtendkit meekomen. Nu!’ ‘Ik laat Snorpoel hier niet achter!’ Vonkspikkel stapte op haar af, maar voordat ze Ochtendkit kon oppakken, werd ze aangevallen door een WindClankrijger. ‘Mam!’ krijste Ochtendkit. Maar voordat ze iets kon doen, werd ze opgepakt. Ochtendkit schrok zich kapot. ‘Laat me los!’ piepte ze. Ze begon helemaal wild te doen, in een poging om los te raken. ‘Ik ben het maar Ochtendkit, Musvleugel!’ Ochtendkit werd wat kalmer. ‘Musvleugel, je moet Vonkspikkel helpen!’ ‘Vonkspikkel kan zichzelf best wel verdedigen! Mijn taak is nu om jou in veiligheid te brengen.’ ‘Dat kan ik ook best zelf! Help mijn moeder, anders gaat ze dood, net als Snorpoel!’ Ze voelde hoe de haren van Musvleugel overeind kwamen. ‘Wat?! Snorpoel is dood?! Dat meen je niet!’ ‘Jawel! Hij is vermoord door die lichtgrijze kat naast hem!’ Musvleugel draaide zich om naar het lichaam van haar dode Clangenoot. ‘Diamantenvacht!’ gromde ze, ‘Gelukkig heeft hij gekregen wat hij verdiende!’ Ochtendkit keek om zich heen. Ze zag hoe haar moeder woest aan het vechten was. Ze sprong van de ene krijger, naar de andere. Mijn moeder is een held! ‘Kom Ochtendkit, we moeten snel zijn!’ Ochtendkit knikte en holde achter Musvleugel aan. De moederkat pakte haar op en rende snel naar de Hogerichel. ‘We gaan naar Roodsters hol. Daar moet je blijven wachten totdat iemand je weer komt halen,’ beval Musvleugel, ‘Afgesproken?’ Ochtendkit knikte. Maar net toen Musvleugel weer wilde weg gaan, vroeg ze nog snel: ‘Heb je Stekelkit al gevonden?’ Musvleugel schudde bedroefd met haar kop. ‘Nee, nog niet, ik ga nu naar hem op zoek.’ ‘Maar dan kan ik helpen! Ik weet waar hij voor het laatst was!’ ‘Nee Ochtendkit! Jij blijft hier!’ mauwde ze streng, en toen sprong ze weg. Ik kan hier toch niet zitten en niks doen! Ik kan Stekelkit helpen! ''Vastberaden rende ze Roodsters hol weer uit. Ze keek vanaf de Hogerichel neer op de vechtende katten. Ze zag hoe de DonderClanleider tegen Snelster vocht. ''Ja! Pak hem Roodster! Opeens verscheen er een schaduw achter haar. Ze draaide zich bliksemsnel om. Tot haar grote verbazing, flikkerde de kat. De kat was zwart, met nog donkere zwarte vlekken en donkere gele ogen. De kater likte zijn lippen en sprong toen van de Hogerichel af naar beneden. Ochtendkit keek vol bewondering naar de kat. Het flikkeren was gestopt en het leek nu alsof hij echt een kat was. Maar zijn geur klopte niet. Het was nog om haar heen en ze vertrouwde het niet. Waar kwam die kat vandaan? Ze zag hoe de kater zich soepel tussen de krijgers wurmde. Uiteindelijk was hij bij de twee vechtende leiders. De zwarte kat beukte Roodster aan de kant en besprong Snelster. Hij scheurde met zijn klauwen over zijn vacht. Snelster schreeuwde het uit. Toen kwam slanke, beige poes tussen beiden. Ze sprong op de zwarte kater en scheurden hem aan stukken. Woest gooide de zwarte kater haar van zich af. Ze zag de verbazing in de ogen van de poes. Ze zag dat de poes wat fluisterde tegen zichzelf. En daarna sprong de kater het gevecht uit en vluchtte het bos in. Roodster was nergens te bekennen.'' Is Roodster ook dood?, vroeg Ochtendkit zich af. Maar haar vraag werd snel beantwoord. De rode DonderClanleider besprong Snelster van achteren en drukte hem tegen de grond aan. Ochtendkit verlangde ernaar om verder te blijven kijken, maar ze werd afgeleid door een harde kreet. ‘Stekelkit! Waar ben je?!’ klonk de wanhopige gil van Musvleugel. Ohhja! Ik had me niet moeten laten afleiden!'' Ochtendkit rende naar beneden. Langs de zijkant van het kamp, sloop ze naar de uitgang. Snel sprong ze naar buiten. Ze keek om zich heen. Waar waren Stekelkit en ik ook al weer naar toe gegaan? Ze boog haar neus naar de grond, in de hoop wat geuren op te vangen. Maar ze leken allemaal op elkaar. Hoe kon ze nu ooit Stekelkit vinden? Ze rende verder. Opeens zag ze in de verte een klein, grijsbruin bolletje wol rennen. Stekelkit! Ze rende achter hem aan. ‘Stekelkit! Wacht!’ riep ze. Onmiddellijk stopte het grijsbruine katertje. ‘Ochtendkit! Help mij!’ riep de kit wanhopig. Ochtendkit sprintte naar hem toe. ‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ vroeg ze hijgend. ‘Er zit hier een grote vogel! Hij wil mij pakken!’ ‘Doe niet zo belachelijk, Stekel! Welke vogel eet nou katten?’ ‘Weet ik toch niet! Maar hij heeft me al proberen te pakken! Alsjeblieft, Ochtendkit, geloof mij!’ ‘Kom met mij mee, Musvleugel is al naar je aan het zoeken!’ Maar ze waren nog niet een stap uit de struik gestapt waar ze in verstopt zaten, of een meters grote vogel vloog op hun af. Ochtendkits ogen werden groot van verbazing. ‘Ga terug Stekelkit! Snel!’ Haar hart bonkte in haar keel. Ze sprong de struik weer in, maar de vogel krast met zijn nagel op haar rug. ‘Auw!’ gilde Ochtendkit het uit. Ze viel op haar rug en trapte met haar poten wild in de lucht. ‘Help! Iemand help mij!’ Maar niemand hoorde haar gebeden. De grote, bruine uil sloeg met zijn vleugels op en neer boven haar. De vogel strekte zijn poten uit en opende zijn gigantische klauwen. ‘Nee!’ schreeuwde Ochtendkit nog een keer wanhopig. Ze zag Stekelkit, die net uit de struik kwam rennen, met grote, angstige ogen naar haar kijken. ‘Ochtendkit nee!’ schreeuwde hij. Ik kan hem niet in gevaar brengen! Dan was alles voor niks! ''‘Stekelkit, vlucht! Vindt Musvleugel!’ De grijsbruine kitten leek even te twijfelen, maar rende toen zo hard als hij kon weg. Ochtendkit worstelde en krijste, in de hoop om uit de ijzersterke greep van de uil te komen. Maar niks hielp, en met een paar krachtige vleugelslagen stegen ze boven de bomen. Met haar ogen vol bewondering, tuurde Ochtendkit boven de bomen uit. Ze zag de heide, het moeras, de sparrenbomen van de SchaduwClan, ze zag het gigantische meer, wat vanaf haar hoogte best klein leek. Ze keek nog een keer naar beneden en zag twee puntjes. ''Stekelkit en Musvleugel! Dan is het toch nog goed gekomen! Wat ze niet besefte is dat zijzelf aan het einde was van haar leven. Er was geen uitweg meer. Dit was het voor haar. Ze zou nooit meer leider kunnen worden, niet eens commandant, niet eens krijger! En zelfs geen leerling. Tot haar verbazing dook de uil weer naar beneden. Ze sjeesde door de takken naar beneden. Ochtendkit slaakte een gil van angst. ‘Help!’ krijste ze nog een keer. Alles ging te snel om bij te houden, maar toch merkte ze op dat dit niet een DonderClangeur was, wat ze was.'' Ik zal wel in HemelClan territorium zijn, maar het maakt toch niks meer uit.'' Toen opeens klonk er een angstkreet, en deze keer was die niet van haar. Het was de grote, bruine vogel, die nergens bang voor leek te zijn. Ze voelde de greep verzwakken en Ochtendkit pakte haar kans. Ze draaide wild heen en weer en wrong zich onder de klauwen uit. Maar het gevaar was nog niet weg. Ze viel naar beneden. Wild sloeg ze met haar poten in het rond, in de hoop om zich aan een tak vast te kunnen klemmen. Maar wat ze ook probeerde, ze kreeg geen tak onder haar poten. Toen voelde ze plotseling tanden in haar lichaam geboord. Ze wist dat degene die haar in zijn bek had, het goed bedoelde en aan de manier waarop hij haar vast het, wist ze dat het een kat was. Ik ben gered! De kat zette haar zachtjes op de grond. ‘Waar kom je vandaan kleintje?’ vroeg de kat, die een schildpadpoes bleek te zijn. Ze staarde Ochtendkit ongerust aan met haar amberkleurige ogen. ‘Ben je bekend met de Clans?’ Ochtendkit beefde nog van de schrik, maar knikte ‘ja’. ‘Ach, je trilt helemaal. Je zal vast nog wel moe zijn. Kom, dan neem ik je mee naar het HemelClan kamp. Daar zal Prooivlucht wel even naar je kijken.’ Het enige wat de bange Ochtendkit nog kon doen was knikken. Schildpadbloem pakte haar op en klemde haar zachtjes tussen haar kaken. Daarna rende de HemelClan poes heel snel naar het kamp. Vlak voor het kamp stopte de schildpadpoes en zette Ochtendkit op de grond. Ochtendkit rook dat er een groepje -waarschijnlijk een patrouille- HemelClan katten naar hun toe kwam getrippeld. ‘Schildpadbloem? Waarom heb je een kitten bij je?’ Het was een grote, donkerbruine kater met een witte buik. Naast hem trippelden nog drie andere katten. Een lichtrode poes, een rode kater met gigantische klauwen en grijze kater met een witte buik. ‘Ik heb haar gered van een uil dichtbij de DonderClangrens.’ ‘Ja, dat valt te ruiken, ze wemelt van de vieze DonderClangeur!’ mauwde de lichtrode poes, duidelijk de oudste van het groepje. De donkerbruine kater die de patrouille leidde gaf haar een tik tegen haar oor. ‘Nou zeg Kersenboom, zo kan ie wel weer hoor. Het is nog maar een kitten.’ ‘Wel een DonderClan ''kitten, Schorsbuik!’ snoof de oudere poes. ‘Hoe weten we zeker dat het een DonderClan kitten is?’ vroeg de kat met de gigantische klauwen, ‘Misschien is ze wel de dochter van een eenling die in het DonderClangebied leefde en is ze haar kit kwijt geraakt tijdens de aanval van de uil.’ ‘Je kan wel gelijk hebben, Zonneklauw, de DonderClan staat er altijd al om bekend dat ze eenlingen en poesiepoezen in hun Clan opnemen!’ mauwde de grijze kater met de witte buik. Ochtendkits nekharen kwamen overeind. ‘Dat is niet waar! Wij hebben al een hele lange tijd geen enkele niet-Clankat in ons kamp gehad!’ De lichtrode poes rolde met haar ogen. ‘Ach, kijk eens aan, het kleinte kan zelf ook praten! Duidelijk een DonderClan kat,’ mauwde de poes, en daarna keek ze weer naar Ochtendkit, ‘Misschien kunnen jullie er geen meer opnemen omdat jullie zelf al een stelletje poesiepoezen zijn!’ ‘En zo is het genoeg!’ brulde Schildpadbloem. ‘Kersenboom, het is nog maar een kitten! Je hoeft haar helemaal niet zo bang te maken!’ ‘Ik ben niet bang!’ mauwde Ochtendkit verontwaardigd. De schildpadpoes keek haar strak aan. ‘En jij, kleintje, het is maar beter om even je mond te houden.’ Ochtendkit keek haar gekwetst aan en draaide haar kop weg van de andere katten. ‘Laten we naar binnen gaan, Hertenster zal wel bepalen wat we met haar gaan doen,’ mauwde Schorsbuik. De andere katten knikte instemmend en Schildpadbloem pakte Ochtendkit weer op. Ochtendkit wilde zeggen dat ze zelf kon lopen, maar besloot verstandig haar mond te houden. Ze trippelden naar een grote eik met een groot gat er in, waar waarschijnlijk de HemelClan leiders hol was. ‘Hertenster?’ vroeg Zonneklauw, ‘Bent u daar?’ Ochtendkit zag beweging in het hol en de HemelClan leider stak zijn kop naar buiten. ‘Wat is er aan de poot?’ vroeg hij. ‘Schildpadbloem heeft een DonderClan kitten van een uil gered en nu weten we niet wat we ermee moeten doen,’ legde de grijze kater met een witte buik uit, van wie Ochtendkit nog steeds de naam niet wist. ‘Had je je krachten niet beter kunnen gebruiken voor iets anders, Schildpadbloem? Je had bezig moeten zijn met jagen! De Clan moet aansterken voor Bladkaal.’ Schildpadbloem keek haar leider met ongelovige ogen aan. ‘Dat meent u toch niet hopelijk? Hoe kan ik nou een kit vermoord laten worden? Het maakt mij echt niks uit van welke Clan hij is.’ Hertenster versmalde zijn ogen, duidelijk niet blij dat de kat hem had tegengesproken. ‘De DonderClan is een bondgenoot van de SchaduwClan, wat betekent dat het een vijand van ons is!’ ‘Als was dat kit van de SchaduwClan zelf, ik had hem nog steeds gered! Of het nou geen oorlog is of wel!’ Nu werd de HemelClan leider echt boos. Hij stond op en fixeerde zijn boze, groene ogen op de schildpadpoes, die helemaal niet bang was, eerder woedend dat haar leider zo wreed kon zijn. ‘Ik was nog wel je mentor, Schildpadbloem! Hoe durf je mij zo tegen te gaan!’ Ochtendkit zag dat de katten van Schorsbuiks patrouille langzaam achteruit weken. ‘En ik kan niet geloven hoe u zo wreed kan zijn! Het is nog maar een kitten!’ ‘Een kitten die gaat opgroeien tot een krijger en tegen ons zou kunnen vechten! Jij mag voor een maan weer leerlingtaken op je nemen ''Schildpadpoot! En daarmee uit!’ De poes keek woedend naar haar leider en zich gekwetst om en strompelde de weg. ‘Ik snap niet hoe mijn moeder zo’n iemand als jij als commandant heeft kunnen kiezen!’ riep ze nog over haar schouder. Ze zag Schorsbuiks ogen groot worden, duidelijk geschrokken van de erge belediging die Schildpadbloem haar leider toe wierp. Gelukkig zei Hertenster niks meer en draaide zich naar Kersenboom en Zonneklauw. ‘Jullie twee, zoek Houtlicht en stuur haar naar mij toe. Ik heb een goed ideetje,’ grijnsde hij. Dat beviel Ochtendkit helemaal niet. Daarna draaide hij zijn grote bruine kop naar Schorsbuik. ‘Breng Ochtendkit naar de kraamkamer en laat haar controleren door Prooivlucht.’ Schorsbuik leek te twijfelen. ‘Is dat wel zo verstandig, wat als ze één van onze kits wat aan doet?’ Hertenster keek de krijger aan alsof die bijen in zijn brein had gekregen. En Ochtendkit dacht precies hetzelfde. Hoe kan een kit van bijna twee manen nou iemand vermoorden! ‘Denk je nou echt dat zij iemand wat zal aandoen, muizenbrein?’ Schorsbuik schuifelde op zijn poten, het was duidelijk dat hij zich schaamde voor zijn domme opmerking. ‘Ik zal het doen, Hertenster,’ beloofde de donkerbruine kat. Hij wenkte Ochtendkit dat ze mee moest komen en ze volgde hem. Toen ze bij de kraamkamer aankwam zag ze vijf kits en een hoogzwangere poes. Ze waren allemaal nog heel erg jong en nog maar drie van hun hadden hun oogjes open. Achter haar verschenen nog twee poezen. ‘En wie mag jij dan wel zijn, kleintje?’ vroeg een van de twee. ‘Ik ben Ochtendkit van de DonderClan,’ antwoorde ze trots. ‘Ben jij toevallig de dochter van Vonkspikkel en Leeuwenmaan?’ vroeg de andere. Ochtendkit knikte. ‘Ja, dat ben ik!’ ‘Heb je nog broertjes of zusjes?’ Ze schudde van nee. ‘Ik ben de enige, maar dat vind ik niet heel erg.’ ‘Nou als je dadelijk teruggaat, moet je maar de groetje van Lelievacht doen. Zeg haar ook maar dat ik ook ben bevallen van mijn kit,’ mauwde de poes die blijkbaar Lelievacht heette. ‘Zal ik doen! Wie is van jou dan?’ ‘Die grote goudbruine kater daar, hij heet Leeuwenkit en heeft zijn oogjes nog niet open.’ Lelievacht wees haar zoontje aan met haar poot. Het kleintje piepte en kroop snel dicht tegen zijn moeder aan. ‘Doe haar ook maar meteen de groetjes van Rozensteel dan, ik ben bijna aan de beurt!’ mauwde de zwangere poes. ‘En de groetjes van Rozenbloem en haar vier kits!’ Ochtendkit keek naar de vier kis die naast haar lagen. Alleen een glanzend wit katertje had zijn ogen nog niet open. Het enige poesje van het nest, een mooi grijswit poesje met heldere lichtblauwe ogen. ‘Hoi! Ik ben Avondkit!’ Ochtendkit zwiepte opgewonden met haar staart, ze had zin om te spelen. Achter haar kwamen twee opgewonden katertjes aan gerend. ‘Ik ben IJskit!’ mauwde de kleinste van het stel, een wit katertje met bleekgele ogen, ‘Ik word de beste jager die de HemelClan ooit heeft gekend!’ ‘En ik de beste vechter!’ mauwde het andere witte katertje die blauwgrijze ogen had en bleekblauwe ogen, ‘Ik ben IJzelkit!’ Toen hoorde ze achter haar Leeuwenkit piepen. ‘Helemaal niet! Dat word ik al!’ ‘Dan moet je wel eerst kunnen zien!’ plaagde IJzelkit haar. Het katertje kreeg een tik van zijn zusje. ‘Doe eens aardig!’ mauwde ze en daarna vervolgde ze tegen Leeuwenkit, ‘Je ogen gaan op zijn tijd gewoon open hoor Leeuwenkit!’ ‘En wat word jij dan, Avondkit?’ ‘Ik wordt natuurlijk de beste medicijnkat allertijden!’ Ochtendkit was onder de indruk dat de jonge kitten nu allemaal al wisten wat ze wilden. Hoe kan je nu al weten dat je medicijnkat wil worden? Dat is zo saai! ‘Ik word sowieso de beste leider ooit!’ mauwde Ochtendkit. ‘Toe maar,’ snorde Lelievacht, ‘Jullie hebben allemaal al grootse plannen! En wat wil jij worden, Glanskit?’ Iedereen keek naar de kleine, glanzende witte kitten tegen zijn moeder, Rozenbloesem aan lag. Hij keek opgewekt op. ‘Ik word de allerbeste krijger! Dan ben ik goed in vechten én jagen!’ IJzelkit en IJskit keken boos naar hun broertje. Waarschijnlijk gewoon jaloers omdat hij slimmer was dan hun, bedacht Ochtendkit grinnikend. ‘Ik weet zeker dat jullie allemaal je doe zullen bereiken!’ verzekerde Rozensteel hun. ‘Zullen we dan nu eindelijk spelen?’ mauwde Avondkit. ‘Ja!’ juichte IJzelkit en IJskit in koor. Ochtendkit keek even naar de moederkatten, die een goedkeurend knikje gaven als een teken dat ze mee mocht spelen. ‘Je bent al erg zelfstandig, Ochtendkit, jij wordt zeker weten een goede krijgskat!’ mauwde Rozenbloesem. ‘D-Dankjewel!’ stamelde Ochtendkit, die in verlegenheid was gebracht door het mooie compliment. Maar net toen ze wilde spelen, kwam een bruine poes met oranje ogen haar ophalen. ‘Het spijt me, kleintje, maar dat gaat voor jou niet door. We brengen je naar huis.’ Ochtendkit boog teleurgesteld haar kop. ‘Maar ik ben nog helemaal niet door de medicijnkat onderzocht!’ mauwde ze, in de hoop dat ze wat langer kon blijven. ‘Je zult door je eigen medicijnkat moeten worden onderzocht dan, vrees ik. Hertenster wilt je zo snel mogelijk het kamp uit hebben.’ ‘Ohh, heb ik iets verkeerds gedaan dan?’ mauwde ze verdrietig en gekwetst tegelijk. Maar voordat Houtlicht kon antwoorden, was Lelievacht haar al voor. ‘Nee hoor, helemaal niet zelf. Je was fijn gezelschap, maar ik denk dat Vonkspikkel je heel graag wil terug zien!’ ‘Maar mijn moeder is aan het vechten!’ De andere katten keken elkaar geschrokken aan. ‘Hoe bedoel je? Is ze aan het trainen?’ ‘Nee, de WindClan is ons aan het aanvallen!’ Ze hoorde geschokte geluiden om zich heen. ‘We kunnen haar toch moeilijk terug brengen als er een gevecht aan de gang is?’ vroeg Rozensteel aan Houtlicht. ‘Eerst maar kijken of het gevecht nog steeds aan de gang is. En beide Clans zouden ons niks aandoen, dus ik denk dat we prima kunnen gaan.’ Ochtendkit zei nog snel gedag tegen iedereen en daarna pakte Houtlicht haar op en ze trippelden samen met Zonneklauw en Kersenboom het kamp uit, op weg naar huis. Categorie:Lotsbestemming Categorie:Lotsbestemming: hoofdstukken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken Categorie:Ochtenddauws Teken: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal